


out of lemons

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: 3AM [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, alternative universe, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: Peter laughed. It wasn’t his most enthusiastic laugh, but still a laugh.And MJ hated it. Hearing his laugh after so many days, it just hit her how much she missed it.





	out of lemons

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.
> 
> I think I’m kind out of rhythm here, as I’m not really cool as I was weeks ago, but I really wanted to update at least once. I hope it’s not so bad.

** “Would you just listen to me for two seconds?” ** Peter pleaded.

“I wasn’t saying anything.” MJ said, her first words since he got there.

“Exactly. You didn’t say a word, you didn’t even look at me.” He sighed softly. “You didn’t even ask what I wanted to drink.”

“We’re out of lemons.” 

“Really?”

“No.”

Peter laughed. It wasn’t his most enthusiastic laugh, but still a laugh. And MJ hated it. Hearing his laugh after so many days, it just hit her how much she missed it. 

It threw all her efforts of ignoring him out the window. She just couldn’t, not when he was finally right there again.

MJ finally looked at him. She loathed how much she felt good seeing him. 

“You look healthy.” MJ commented. “I was hoping you’d be dead in a ditch, actually.”

“Care to explain?” Peter asked, relieved that she was giving him any attention at all.

MJ took a breath. “If you were dead, it would explain why you didn’t show.” A pause. “It wouldn’t be just because you didn’t want to.”

Peter didn’t answer for a minute. Apparently shaken by what she said, the same way she was for even saying it out loud.

“I’m sorry.”

Peter wasn’t much of a liar, MJ had gathered that. He did always find a way to omit a lot though. And yet, his sorrow was awfully sincere.

“I’m sorry, too.” She said. “For wishing you were dead.”

Peter smiled, and it gave her life. Suddenly MJ didn’t really remember what she was up to during these weeks he hadn’t been there.

“Do you have any explanation that wouldn’t be a lie?” MJ questioned. “Or something that wouldn’t upset me?”

He pondered for a moment, and steadily answered, “No.”

“Okay, then, you can keep it.”

“C’mon, Michelle.” It was almost a whimper. ** “You’re not making this any easier.” **

MJ stared down at him, at his hips, and grinned. “Yeah, apparently it’s pretty hard.”

Peter had the decency to blush, even though he was usually pretty shameless. Still, that didn’t stop him from holding onto her arm as she tried to walk away.

“Every time we’re _ really _ starting to have fun, you say your break is over.” Peter complained.

MJ scoffed. “I hope you’re not expecting anything more. Not here, at least.”

Peter looked at her not as if he was expecting something more, but as if he definitely wanted something more. 

She was grateful for the bathroom’s bad lightening, it hid the thrill showing on her skin.

MJ decided to risk it. “We could go to your place.”

The excitement in his eyes seemed to die down. “W-well, I-”

She smiled, not a nice smile though. “Yeah, I thought so.”

Again trying to stop her on her tracks, Peter suggested, “We could go to your place.”

MJ didn’t want to give in, and humorously replied, “I won’t show mine, if you won’t show yours.”

And once more, she left him to solve his problem alone in the bathroom.

“I don’t like that idea.” Peter grimaced.

“Neither do I.” MJ agreed. “Motels are disgusting.”

“The fancy ones aren’t that bad.”

“Oh, I guess you have experience, then.” She teased.

He looked away, almost embarrassed. “N-Not really.”

MJ expected a witty come back, and it didn’t come. 

So she made a joke. “Forget about it anyway, I don’t talk to rich people.”

Peter laughed. “C’mon, give me a break, I barely have a significant power of purchase.”

MJ ignored him.

“Michelle, I promise you, I don’t own any means of production.” He played along.

She laughed too. “I guess I can go back to tolerating you again.”

They joked around and flirted as they always do, ignoring what they really wanted to get at.

“Wait, wait, wait. I have a good one.” Peter said, while laughing as if he couldn’t hold it. “You should get your own place.” He sounded tipsy even though he only drank his usual lemonades. They really weren’t out of lemons. “Instead of constantly living on my mind.”

“Oh God, that’s so corny. I’m disgusted. I hate it so much.” She replied between laughs.

MJ realized she barely laughed during the period he disappeared. She tried to remember if she was always like this before him.

“I knew you’d hate it, that’s why I said it.”

The end of the night came, and if MJ would to be honest, she would admit she was a little bit tipsy at that moment, taking little sips here and there. She probably shouldn’t drink at the job, even though it was a bar.

Also, MJ should stick to lemonades like Peter, but because she didn’t, she had the courage to say, just as he was about to walk out the door.

** “I think about you all the time.” ** MJ confessed in a small voice. She had the feeling he already knew this.

Peter tried to hide it, but she noticed a tint of surprise in his eyes. He hid it behind a charming smile.

“I know.” Peter replied and MJ hated him, she really did.

But then he added, “Me, too.”

MJ could’ve replied the same way he did, but she let him go without saying a word. 

Peter had said it first, so it wouldn’t sound as cool for the second time.

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> For a cotinuation of this story, request a line from this prompt list: https://lurkingg-around.tumblr.com/post/186533588911/angstfluff-prompt-list-5
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
